<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cha-Yuri’s new place in life by Vibiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871137">Cha-Yuri’s new place in life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibiii/pseuds/Vibiii'>Vibiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hi bye mama - Fandom, k-dramas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibiii/pseuds/Vibiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love hi bye mama it was such a good kdrama and the chemistry between cha-Yuri and Min-jeong that shit is undeniable and this is just me wanting more of their interactions. Hi bye mama summary - Cha-Yuri, a ghost for five years, who realises her daughter can see her. Just as she decides to move on, she is returned to her human form. I’m not too sure I’m just gonna start the story mid-way continuing of the middle of the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yu-ri/Min-jeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also I’m not Korean so if there is anything I say that ends up being wrong about the culture please let me know I’m gonna research and try not to screw it up but please do lmk. Also if you can send any money cashapp $Attaaa enjoy the attempt of a story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu-ri was told by Ms mi-dong,the shaman,if she wanted to stay in this world and remain as a human forever she would have to find her place in life again. Yu-ri thought that place was beside Ganghwa again but too much had changed she had seen it herself. Watching him and Min-jeong take care of Seo-woo together she was thankful for Min-jeong her cold personality was nothing but a barrier to protect her heart and Yu-ri could see how much she cared for Seo-woo as if she was her own mother. She could also see the how the love between Ganghwa and Min-jeong was no longer there. This would be a perfect chance for her to step in and be with Ganghwa again but it doesn’t feel right,in her heart,to do that to Min-Jeong even though they had only talked a couple of times Yu-ri had seen the different sides of Min-jeong she felt a sense of loyalty and something else to her but she wasn’t too sure what this other sensation was,admiration?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A “friend”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Min-Jeong seeks out comfort in Yu-ri during the evening to the surprise of Yu-ri Min-jeong shows a soft and vulnerable side to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again cashapp $Attaaa applied for some jobs hopefully I’ll get one soon enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was warm when Min-jeong had stepped out for some fresh air. The streetlights illuminating her tired eyes.<br/>
“Are you going out? At this hour, who are you meeting?” Gang-hwa said. To his reply Min-Jeong claimed, “I’m going to see a friend.”</p>
<p>I have never been someone easy to befriend and I have never really wanted to ever befriend someone maybe that’s why the other mothers in the kindergarten and I didn't quite get along. The only exception is the kitchen girl,Yu-ri,a strange but pretty woman. A small smile forms on Min-Jeongs face at the thought of Yu-ri she really is pretty. Min-Jeongs feet carry her on a pathway to the location of hyeong-jeong unnies bar.<br/>
The warm air turns to a gentle breeze as I reach the top of the steps my heart quickens I feel nervous I’m the one who wanted to see her in the first place it would be inconsiderate to not show up she might have been waiting for a while. I look at the warm inviting light and open the door, sat on the pedastool in her white fur coat laughing with such joy, Yu-ri.</p>
<p>Yu-ri turns to the sound of the bell at the door a gummy smile forming on her face as she sees in full black with that serious expression on her face, Min-jeong. Min-Jeongs cold demeanour was always something that deterred others from befriending her but not Yu-ri she could see that Min-jeong  cares for others regardless of what they say and it made her admire Min-jeong so much. I want her, I want to get to know her were the thoughts racing in Yu-ri’s mind.

“Min-Jeong come sit down hyeong-Jeong unnie needs to go tend to her son so I’ll serve you” Yu-ri moves to behind the counter as Min-Jeong takes her jacket off and sits in Yu-ri’s seat.<br/>
“Ah Unnie I’m sorry for calling you to meet” her expression remorseful.
 Yu-ri leans forwards pouting  “and here I thought you wanted to see me do you not want to see me?” Min-Jeongs eyes look up towards Yu-ri’s face her lips look so soft and her expression cute. Min-jeong softens, a smile appearing in the corner of her mouth “Unnie can you make me a drink?” Yu-ri removes her elbows of the counter “I know exactly what you’ll like!”<br/>
“How could you possibly know what I like you’ve never seen me drink.Yu-ri smirks. And if I guess correctly? If you’re right I’ll feed you strawberries. You like strawberries don’t you?” Yu-ri pauses blushing she nods her head the thought of Min-jeongs hands being brushed against her lip a feeling of warmth arises onto her cheeks her heart skips a beat. This feels like cheating in a way I’ve seen her hide her drinks in the cupboard I know exactly what she likes this is her own doing she’s the one who came up with the reward a grin quickly appears on Yu-ri’s face. “Min-jeong you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep here’s your drink.”<br/>
“Unnie how-“

Yu-ri moves around the counter to the seat next to Min-jeong. Min-jeong tenses but takes a couple sips of her drink and relaxes a little.<br/>
“You owe me strawberries” Yu-ri says in a playful tone.<br/>
“Another day, I have something to tell you. I-“ Min-jeong tenses back up again as she looks at Yu-ri her warmth seems so settling I want to be held in her arms. It’s just the drink talking but I want to touch her soft hair. Yu-ri looks into Min-Jeongs eyes she can see the tiredness would it be too much to let her rest on me or would that be too forward she seems tense Min-Jeong looks away abruptly realising she’s been staring too long at Yu-ri her cheeks flush.<br/>
“Min-jeong.”<br/>
”Unnie I need you”

Min-jeong reaches her hand towards Yu-ri gripping her white fur coat. Yu-ri softly clasps her hands around Min-Jeongs, gently caressing her thumb over her delicate hands easing the pressure. She lowers her head onto Yu-ri’s lap.Automatically Yu-ri holds Min-Jeong close to her as if it was second nature as if she was comforting a lover she gently strokes her hair twirling the strands at the end. This felt peaceful. Min-Jeong smiles the tension gone from her body the cold demeanour lifted she was content and surprised at how quickly with Yu-ri it felt right and it felt safe. Yu-ri breathes softly, happily with Min-jeong in her arms. She knew Min-jeong had a warm side to her she didn’t know if she would ever see it in person Min-jeong wasn’t cold-hearted or self-centred like the mother’s in the kindergarten claim seeing her here exhausted but peaceful lying on me proves all of their accusations wrong. I’ve never seen her show this side of herself with Ganghwa before I think I’m the only one to see it.<br/>
Yu-ri smiles brighter as Min-Jeong closes her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s honestly just some scenarios playing out that i thought of hope you enjoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cash app: $Attaaa<br/>Insta @ 365_living time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands clasped together. Legs wrapped around the other. Heavy breathing. Soft lips. </p><p>“Ya Min-Jeong!” Yu-ri shouts snapping Min-jeong from her fantasy day dream. The girl couldn’t get Yu-ri out of her mind and now that the divorce was addressed with gang-hwa Min-Jeong had the luxury to dream without any possible form of guilt. The other night felt a little embarrassing for Min-jeong already demanding Yu-ri’s affection reminiscing the night “I need you” Min-Jeong puts her head in her hands.</p><p>Yu-ri, amused at how bashful Min-Jeong was in her prescence faces min-jeong taking her hands placing them on hers slightly cold sensitive to the warmth touch of Yu-ri’s hand. Min-Jeong peeks through her fingers seeing Yu-ri laugh. </p><p>“Min-Jeong...are you embarrassed about last night? All you did was lay in my arms so cute.”<br/>“Unnie” Min-jeong whines a new trait she developed whilst being around Yu-ri she was more relaxed around her. <br/>“Stop teasing.” She says in a level headed tone not all her traits were washed away in her love for Yu-ri she still had some sense in her holding onto the restraint and self control she could manage. </p><p>“So what were you thinking of you were so deep in thought I almost thought you were ignoring me.”<br/>A sudden rush of colour floods min-Jeong’s cheeks she averts her eyes from Yu-ri’s eyes hesitant in her words.<br/>“I was ignoring you.” She says with empahsis although unconvincingly. <br/>“Want to know what I was thinking of?” Yu-ri asks forwardly. Min-Jeong raises her head in curiosity Yu-ri steps closer her hand trailing on Min-jeongs jacket smirking she says with unwavering sincerity in her tone “I was thinking of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>